No hay mal, que por bien no venga
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: [Yaoi: Relación ChicoxChico.] [Universo Alterno.] [ZoSan] Tanto Zoro como Sanji tienen el corazón roto por causas diferentes. Pero el destino sabe bien sus jugadas y hará que en una simple noche de "desahogo" por los dos chicos, se desate el inicio de algo mucho más fuerte, uniendo ambas vidas y empezando de la mejor manera.


_¡Hola!~ Esta es mi primera historia publicada en esta página, huehuehue. Y admito que me costó un poco, porque no le entiendo mucho al inglés(?), pero bueno, quiero conocer más mundos, lol, por eso público aquí xD_

_Esto es un One-Shot es de una de mis OTP Yaoi: ZoroxSanji._

_Ojalá les guste y si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa, me disculpen._

* * *

_**Todos los personajes sensuales aquí utilizados, pertenecen al Universo creado por Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

La música llenaba cada rincón del bar donde Sanji se encontraba desahogando sus penas.  
Para ser un caballero bastante coqueto con las muchachas hoy era la primera vez que no se lanzaba como todo un casanova a alguna de las presentes que estaban bailando en la gran y lisa pista de baile, que también se llenaba con las luces de colores que combinaban a la perfección con el ambiente alegre y eufórico del bar. Al ver todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, sonreía con cierta burla por estar en un lugar así, porque no era así como pasaba las noches para divertirse y a decir verdad, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era por ella.

Sí, acababa de terminar con su novia Violet. O más bien, ella le terminó a él.

A sus veintiún años de edad se encontraba sufriendo de amor por una traición de su amada damisela, pero no la culpaba, ¿cómo podría odiar a una bella dama que le alegró tanto en esos tres años que su noviazgo duró? Y no era propio de un caballero albergar algún sentimiento negativo a una mujer, claro que no. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía y su corazón se estrujaba con tanta fuerza que bien podría tirarse al piso y hacerse un ovillo, pero no. El lugar donde estaba no le permitía eso.  
Estaba sentado en la barra del bar, evitando así el atraer la atención de las personas, sobre todo de las mujeres, porque no quería verse en la penosa necesidad de rechazar su compañía y no creía hacerlo además. El barman le dejó dos copas más delante de él. Era su quinta copa y ya se sentía un poco mareado, pero el dolor en su corazón seguía ahí, sin desaparecer en lo más mínimo. No era bueno para beber vino, sake o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica, pero ahí estaba Sanji, intentando ahogar sus penas en su inicial estado etílico, lástima que al parecer estas habían aprendido a nadar, así que beber no estaba resultando una buena opción; más ahora que estaba aquí no saldría como un cobarde, que no lo era.  
Por más que quisiera, las imágenes de aquella traición se repetían en su mente.  
Con el cigarro prisionero entre sus labios finos, ambos brazos flexionados sobre la barra y sujetando con la diestra la copa de cristal sin beber todavía su contenido, mientras estaba recordaba los labios morenos de su Violet en su cuello y cuerpo, susurrándole esos "te amo" que para él habían sido tan sinceros y que le hacían feliz cada mañana y noche. Ahora sabía que todo terminó siendo una mentira, una vil mentira. Puede que no culpara a la chica, sin embargo no podía evitar el sentir un profundo coraje al darse cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿de verdad había sido tan ciego? ¿De verdad había hecho tan mal las cosas? Porque sí, si Sanji consideraba culpable a alguien era solamente a él, por no haberla tratado mejor, aunque quizá ese no era el único motivo, pero su caballerosidad y terquedad no lo veía otra manera.  
Sin darse cuenta, ahora llevaba su decimoquinta copa de vino y el estado ebrio de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Vaya que tenía muy mala resistencia para el alcohol, pero no tenía nada que perder por emborracharse y entregarse a sus instintos esta noche. Además lo necesitaba sí quería pasarla bien sin sus molestos pensamientos destructivos.

—Bien, es hora de entrar en ambiente —se dijo a si mismo al momento de incorporarse de su silla y abandonar la barra, dejando algo de dinero antes ahí.

Probablemente haría algo estúpido y ridículo, pero en su estado de ebriedad poco le importaba; solo quería divertirse esta noche.  
Se situó en medio de la pista y comenzó a bailar con quien pasara a su lado. Las chicas al ver a ese rubio tan prendido y bailando de una manera tan masculinamente sensual, se amontonaban ligeramente a su alrededor, acompañándolo en sus pasos. Más no eran las únicas personas atraídas por el delgado, ligeramente musculoso y bien formado cuerpo de Sanji; los hombres también reconocían esa deliciosa belleza que fuera heterosexual o no, les atrajo como hormigas a la miel.  
Poco a poco, el corazón roto del chico de cabellos de oro pasó a un estado de entumecimiento en el que no sentía nada y no le importaba nada, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco estaba muy cuerdo gracias al alcohol en su sangre.  
Mientras bailaba, sintió como su espalda chocó con alguien más. Se volvió ligeramente molesto, pero dicha molestia se pasó cuando se encontró con una sonrisa arrogante y coqueta, acompañada de unos ojos grises iluminados. Ese muchacho que tenía delante y mucho más alto que él era realmente atractivo, pese a que su camiseta blanca dejaba expuesto los tatuajes en todo su cuerpo (brazos, pecho, espalda, hombros, manos…), tenía unas notorias ojeras y dos arracadas doradas en cada oreja. Sí, era atractivo y que alguien heterosexual como Sanji lo notara dejaba mucho que desear, bastante, a decir verdad.  
Sin decirse si quiera palabra alguna, los dos chicos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la candente música, pegando sus cuerpos de manera sensual; el joven ojigris le sujetó de la cadera para chocar ambas pelvis sobre sus ropas, pero sin incitar más, moviéndose de manera gatuna mientras Sanji ladeaba el rostro y le sonreía casi de la misma manera en que ese chico le sonreía también, recorriéndole el pecho con sus blancas manos, siguiendo con sus brazos. Y de manera sorpresiva se acercó más a morderle una de las arracadas ajenas de manera juguetona, lo que causó que el mismo chico de ojos grises soltara una divertida risa por sus acciones. En consecuencia este mismo le dio un apretón a las caderas del rubio, pero sin llegar a más; estaba claro que eso era simple filtreo de niños, porque ese misterioso muchacho no hacía nada más que bailar muy, muy pegado al cuerpo de Sanji, enloqueciendo a las mujeres que les rodeaban, más sus acciones indicaban que no pretendía pasar a un nivel más arriba. Se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices, movimientos que no dejaban en nada a la imaginación, como si fueran una pareja de homosexuales. Quizá en un tiempo pasado eso a Sanji le hubiese matado, literalmente, puesto su código de amante de las mujeres no aceptaría algo como esto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina al ojigris, arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol.

—Trafalgar Law —le respondió el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y tú?

—Kuroashi Sanji —contestó, acercándose como si fuese a besarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue rozar sus narices mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo con las manos del otro en su cintura.

—No bailas mal —elogió Law con una juguetona mirada.

—Usualmente si no fuera una chica la que me dijera esto, no me importaría, pero viniendo de un chico tan guapo como tú, puedo hacer una excepción —Sanji se pegó más al cuerpo del moreno mientras soltaba algunas risitas.

—Vaya manera de halagar —Law soltó una carcajada y se acercó a soplarle suavemente la oreja—. Tranquilo, casanova, solo quiero robarte unas piezas de baile más —susurró mientras su vista se fijaba en algún punto del bar, provocándole sonreír de manera complacida.

—Encantado —dicho esto, Sanji se apartó un poco del cuerpo del ojigris para moverse más plácidamente. Estaba tan alegre en esos momentos que ni cuenta se dio cuando su cigarro se cayó ni que un chico pelirrojo les miraba de manera furiosa. Pero bueno, estaba más que disfrutando ese filtreo con aquel extraño.

Al llegar a la tercera canción, la atención de Sanji se vio irrevocablemente distraída de Law. ¿Por qué? En el lugar donde estaba sentado minutos antes frente a la barra, un muchacho alto, musculoso, delgado y con un cabello inusualmente verde ocupaba esa misma silla. Vestía unos bermudas grises oscuros, una camiseta de algodón roja que se ceñía perfectamente a su marcado pecho, dejando ver el extremo de una cicatriz en ese lugar. Calzaba un par de tenis color negro, así como también tenía tres pendientes dorados en la oreja izquierda y una cicatriz en su ojo del mismo lado.  
No sabía porque, pero ese chico lo atrapó por completo y eso que sentía una aura peligrosa emanando de su ser. Más eso era lo que le atraía más. El peliverde estaba bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake y se preguntó cómo es que podía aguantar tanto.  
Ya no era consciente de como su cuerpo se movía y no le importó tampoco, su mirada seguía clavada en aquel muchacho de cabellos verdes mientras sentía más calor de lo normal. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una chica pelinegra de ojos azul violeta se le acercó y se quedó platicando con él, ni cuando sus ojos se encontraron más de una vez con la mirada seria e inexpresiva de aquel chico. _Qué mirada tan profunda_, pensó Sanji con el pulso más acelerado de lo normal y no solo por el alcohol.  
No le importaba nada en esos momentos, solo quería tenerlo. Algo rotundamente estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que a él le gustaban las mujeres, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se sintió tan atraído con ese muchacho? ¿Por qué tenía esos fuertes deseos de ir y hacerlo suyo? ¿Era por el alcohol? ¿Por despecho? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

—Sí hay alguien que captó tu atención, podemos dejar esto, Kuroashi-ya —le susurró Law en la oreja de manera divertida con una sonrisa coqueta, ve a saber a quién estaba provocando.

Al ver que el rubio no contestó, dirigió su mirada para encontrar el objetivo del ajeno.

—Es un hombre… —masculló Sanji con la mirada fija en ese chico.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo en tu lugar iría a cazarlo —repuso Law con una sonrisa retadora y burlona.

En ese momento, el peliverde se incorporó, dejando a la muchacha pelinegra que lo acompañaba para ir directo al baño.

—Anda, esta es tu oportunidad —animó Law dejando de bailar y mirando directamente al rubio—. Además, yo también tengo mi objeto de interés —añadió, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a cierto chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado lejos en una mesa con un aura asesina.

Sin esperar más y solo dejándose guiar por su instinto, Sanji abandonó la pista de baile.

Bien, lo acababa de hacer. Por fin había tenido el valor de terminar con su novia.  
Pero por más que sus amigos le apoyaran diciendo que lo que hizo fue lo mejor, Zoro no dejaba de sentirse mal, ¿por qué sino amaba a Tashigi toda esta situación le dolía tanto? Y sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba en un bar, sentado frente a la barra pidiendo su tercera copa de sake y de paso la botella completa. Sí, iba a beber, más eso no tenía nada malo ya que su cuerpo aguantaba a la perfección todo tipo de alcohol, ¿y cómo tenía esa resistencia? Incluso para él era un misterio, aunque sin importancia.

Suspiró. No era un hombre que se compadeciera de sí mismo, ni un masoquista, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que siendo su ruptura tan reciente le era casi imposible no controlar sus recuerdos, sobre todo porque un año de relación no se olvidan así como así.

Una de sus amigas, Tashigi, se le había declarado en su tercer año en la Universidad. Le dio una oportunidad porque le gustaba y pensó con el tiempo podía corresponder como se lo merecía o simplemente para hacerla feliz. No podía negar que pasó momentos llenos de felicidad al lado de la chica, porque sí, la quería y mucho. Pero tras esos largos doce meses, su corazón no daba más. Sus sentimientos no crecían más de lo que hubiese querido, de lo que ella se merecía.  
Zoro no estaba enamorado de Tashigi y cuando este se vino a dar cuenta de eso, supo que la relación ya no era nada justa, sobre todo para ella.  
Le llevó un completo mes pensando la mejor manera de terminar con esa relación tan bonita, pero sin futuro. Incluso el mismo podía sentirlo y no quería engañarla a ella ni a su persona. Sabía que le haría daño con eso, pero más daño le haría si seguía como su novio sino la amaba.  
Al final de cuentas, aunque al principio las cosas salieron "tranquilas", días después la encontró llorando más no se hizo presente y con todo su pesar, la dejó ahí. No podía volver a consolarle como su amigo, porque sería darle falsas esperanzas quizá y no quería eso; ya bastante daño se habían hecho.  
Sin embargo, después de todo, su amistad se desquebrajó por completo y no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, alejándose.  
Lo sabía, lo aceptaba y no se quejaría en nada; esa era la consecuencia que su decisión que creyó la mejor, provocó. Lógicamente no tenía cara para no aguantarlo. Más eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía, que esa situación le dolía bastante, porque no solo terminó con su novia a la que adoraba mucho, sino que perdió a una amiga. Y no estaba seguro de volverla a recuperar.  
Sería difícil verle a la cara en sus entrenamientos de kendo.

—No es propio de ti verte en lugares como este —dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, Robin —contestó Zoro, enarcando una ceja mientras veía como su prima se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Espero no sea para sermonearme —suspiró mientras dio un trago a su botella casi vacía de sake.

—Realmente no —aclaró Robin con sinceridad y le miró también—. Estaba con Nami y me percaté de algo desde donde estaba sentada —su voz adquirió un tono misterioso que causó que su primo dejara de beber y le mirara atento.

—Sin rodeos —Zoro dejó a un lado la botella de sake ya vacía y pidió dos más.

—Alguien no ha dejado de mirarte durante un buen rato —repuso Robin con una sonrisa tranquila y divertida.

— ¿Eh? —Zoro parpadeó un poco con su único ojo sano y se estremeció— ¿Tashigi está aquí? —inquirió de pronto sintiéndose incómodo.

—No —Robin se recargó en la barra con paciencia y acentuó su sonrisa—. Tu admirador está en la pista de baile.

En ese momento, los ojos de Zoro volaron a aquel lugar y su visión se encontró con unos ojos sorprendentemente azules que parecían desnudarlo con la mirada, pero más que hacerlo físicamente, lo hacían espiritualmente. Ni siquiera supo que fue lo que sintió al verle, eran desbordantes sensaciones las que le atacaron el cuerpo y la mente.  
Conocía a ese chico, claro que sí. Iban en la misma Universidad y de vez en cuando coincidían en clases, pero no se hablaban, solo a veces intercambiaban miradas de indiferencia o eso aparentaba ser su contacto visual en ese entonces.  
Según había oído por ahí, su nombre era Sanji, pero no estaba seguro. Mismo chico vestía un pantalón de gabardina negro con una camisa amarilla oscura; misma que estaba desabrochada de tres botones, dejando ver su níveo pecho. Sus cabellos rubios estaban acomodados con el camino recto en el lado izquierdo, que dejaba un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho, pero dejaba a la vista una de sus curiosas cejas en inicial de espiral.  
No podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía por más que su mente le ordenara a sus ojos que se apartaran, no podía, simplemente no podía.

—Zoro —habló Robin otra vez intentando contener la sonrisa, mostrando una expresión seria ahora—. No te pierdas tan rápido y sin caminar, Zoro —su tono fue algo divertido.

—Tsk, yo no me pierdo, joder, es solo que las cosas se mueven y conspiran para confundirme —resopló Zoro, regresando su mirada a sus botellas de sake nuevas, destapó una con brusquedad y bebió un largo sorbo.

—Hace calor, ¿verdad? —insinuó Robin claramente en doble sentido y el peliverde casi se atraganta al entender ese significado— Estás tenso, Zoro —ahora sí, sonrió con suavidad.

—Cállate, mujer, no molestes —refunfuñó el chico.

Contra su voluntad, el peliverde dirigió su mirada al mismo muchacho de cabellos de oro y sintió su sangre hervir al ver más detenidamente sus acciones.  
Estaba bailando de una manera jodidamente sensual, provocativa y sexy, que causó se le olvidara que era un chico, así como le causó un tremendo hormigueo estremecedor en su cuerpo. Y eso que el rubio estaba bailando en compañía de otro chico de cabello negro con tatuajes; no supo porque, pero eso le molestó un poco. _¿Será su pareja?_ Se preguntó Zoro, más eso le parecía una completa tontería ya que en algunas veces había visto al rubio acompañado de Violet, una compañera de su clase y por lo que sabía eran novios. Aunque ahora algo parecía diferente.  
De refilón reconoció a lo lejos a uno de sus amigos de la Universidad con quien compartía una que otra clase, Eustass Kid. Y en la poca atención que le prestó, se dio cuenta de lo furioso que parecía estar porque ese chico pelinegro estuviese bailando con el rubio, puesto esos ojos ámbar no dejaban de ver al par de chicos o mejor dicho, al chico pelinegro.

—Espero no te hagan competencia —masculló Robin con una risilla amable, viendo como su primo se acabó de jalón las otras dos botellas de sake que le habían traído.

—No hables como sí ya lo hubiese elegido —Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño—. Iré al baño —avisó a su prima a la vez en que se incorporó de la silla.

—Trata de no perderte, ya que Nami quiere verte también —repuso Robin recargando su cabeza en una mano al tener su brazo derecho flexionado, sostenido con el codo en la barra.

—Sí, sí, tsk —dicho esto, Zoro se alejó de ahí.

Sin embargo, pese a la advertencia de su prima pelinegra, terminó dando vueltas por el lugar bastante confundido y eso que el baño estaba derecho de donde estaba sentado, ¿cómo es que las cosas se movían tan rápido para molestarlo así?  
Por suerte, gracias a la amabilidad de un mesero con pecas y cabello negro, pudo llegar al baño sin más contratiempos. Ingresó y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los baños ya estaban ocupados, así que solo le quedó de opción el que estaba en el rincón. Más cuando se metió a ese último baño, casi se le va el aire ante lo que vio.

El mismo muchacho rubio que vio bailar hace unos momentos estaba ahí y cerró de golpe la puerta, atrapándolos ahí a ambos.

— ¡¿Pero qué cojones…?! —intentó decir Zoro, pero los labios ajenos lo silenciaron de golpe.

Ni siquiera lo pensó y correspondió a ese beso de manera demandante y apasionada, sujetando del rostro a aquel chico rubio, introduciendo la lengua para volver húmedamente delicioso ese ósculo tan maravilloso y febril. Era como si sus bocas hubiesen estando buscándose por mucho tiempo y por fin se hubiesen encontrado o eso hacía parecer por la manera en que se movían sus labios; tan sincronizados y ansiosas, acomodándose bien como si estuviesen hechos para besarse.  
Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía de manera excitante.

— ¿Acaso eres gay? —preguntó Zoro mirando detenidamente al rubio.

— ¿Gay? —Sanji pareció meditarlo un poco y luego le sonrió maliciosamente— Heh, por ti podría serlo, ¿qué dices? ¿Bailamos? —y se relamió los labios dejando clara la insinuación.

Aquello hizo sonrojar un poco al peliverde, quien desvió la mirada ceñudo, pero segundos después le miró nuevamente, analizando al ajeno, dándose cuenta de su estado alcohólico.

—Sí "bailamos", muy probablemente te arrepentirás mañana, estás ebrio.

—Soy una persona que no reniega —aseguró Sanji con un ligero hipo y la misma sonrisa en su cara.

—Eso dices ahora —Zoro le sonrió con arrogancia mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Joder que sabía que esto podía estar mal, dejando a un lado el hecho de que estaban en el baño del bar, pero, ¿y qué pasaba con la novia del rubio? No quería ser cómplice en una infidelidad, sin embargo no pudo detenerse cuando el mismo chico lo volvió a besar con fiereza.

— ¿Acaso tu sí eres hétero? —susurró Sanji entre el beso mientras sus traviesas manos desabrochaban los bermudas del otro— Sí es así, cierra los ojos —rió juguetonamente a la vez en que empujó al peliverde para que se sentara sobre la tapa de la taza del inodoro.

—Eso debería decirte yo… —Zoro no completó la frase y se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua del rubio acariciarle el miembro fuera de su ropa interior.

Sanji simplemente sonrió ladinamente cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en la expresión salvaje del peliverde por lo que estaba haciendo. Notó como ese miembro que tenía entre sus manos comenzaba a ponerse duro más rápido de lo que pensó, por lo tanto, devoró la mitad con saña, exagerando el sonido de la succión a propósito, complacido con el jadeo que el otro dio.

—Tú… Cejas de sushi… —gruñó Zoro placenteramente, optando por decirle aquel apodo ya que no estaba seguro del nombre del rubio.

En respuesta, Sanji rozó ligeramente los dientes en el miembro ajeno al mismo tiempo en que apretó más sus labios y dejaba escurrir la saliva por toda la extensión de ese órgano. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos negros del ajeno y guiado por sus instintos sexuales más despiertos debido al alcohol, con la diestra se desabrochó sus propios pantalones hasta bajárselos juntos con su ropa interior, dejando ver que también tenía una erección entre sus piernas. Se apoyó en las piernas de Zoro y así engulló todo lo que podo de ese gran miembro, comenzando un vaivén rápido, porque no estaba para ser paciente en esta condición.  
Por su parte, el peliverde estaba que sentía fuego su sangre con esas atenciones que Sanji le estaba dando y que lo hacía tan malditamente bien. Ni lo conocía y le estaba dando la mejor felación de su vida, por Dios. Motivado por la misma insana excitación, sujetó de la cabeza al rubio para comenzar a marcar el ritmo, embistiéndole esa húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal mientras veía que las mejillas ajenas adquirían un tono carmín.  
Sanji no podía sentirse más que perdido en el placer y quizá un poco avergonzado, porque pese al alcohol era más que consciente que esta era su primera vez con un hombre y tener ahora la dominante y salvaje mirada del peliverde le hizo estremecer de manera deliciosa, como si fuese chocolate derretido en fuego. Su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente y guiado por la misma lujuria más que por conocimiento, se humedeció los dedos de su mano izquierda con su propio pre seminal y así, con toda esa desbordante excitación, introdujo un dedo en su entrada, ahogando un gemido en el gran pedazo de carne dentro de su boca. Aquello sí que se sintió extraño, pero poco a poco se sintió mejor, así que se introdujo un dedo más cuando su cuerpo se lo indicó a la vez que sentía las embestidas en su boca más rápidas.  
A Zoro casi se le va el autocontrol ante la visualización del rubio preparándose con los dedos y tragándole por completo su propio miembro con el rostro sonrojado. ¡Joder que estaba viendo una obra de arte! En el momento en que vio como Sanji se introdujo un tercer dedo más rápido de lo que pensó, lo retiró de su virilidad justo antes de que llegara al orgasmo, porque si se iba a correr, se iba a correr donde debía. Por lo pronto, vio como el otro daba saltitos al estar moviéndose los dedos. Sí con solo ver todo eso sentía que explotaba de placer ya se imaginaba como sería estar en el interior ajeno.  
Mientras, Sanji ya no aguantaba más, sobre todo al tener enfrente de él ese gran miembro que palpitaba por más atención. Sabía que nunca en su vida había pensado hacer algo como esto, más ahora aquí estaba y no había marcha atrás; se posicionó en cuatro, elevando las caderas sintiendo su cara arder más de lo normal al sacar sus tres dedos y dejar expuesta y libre su entrada para animar al peliverde.

—Anda…, Marimo, mmh… —suspiró debido a su respiración agitada, tomando como apodo el de un alga marina para llamar al chico, puesto no conocía su nombre.

Y para Zoro no hubo mejor motivación que esa.  
Sin más, sujetó al rubio de las caderas y con cuidado (no importaba que tan caliente y ansioso estuviese, no quería hacerle daño) lo penetró, porque para los dos era la primera vez, al menos de esa manera. Ambos gimieron por la acción; Zoro por el apretado lugar al que había logrado entrar y la calidez húmeda que esas paredes anales brindaban y Sanji porque ese invasor pedazo de carne le provocó un tremendo dolor combinado extrañamente con placer.  
Dejaron pasar unos segundos para que el cuerpo del rubio se acostumbrara por completo, hasta que él mismo comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sí Zoro antes creyó imaginarse como sería el estar dentro de Sanji, no había acertado en nada, porque sentirlo a imaginarlo era mucho mejor; era un placer bastante inexplicable.  
Tomando nuevamente el control, sujetó con firmeza las caderas de Sanji, aumentando la fuerza y precisión con que le penetraba a la vez en que el chapoteo de sus cuerpos se combinaba con el ritmo de la música de fuera del baño. Era curioso, porque podía parecer que sí bailaban, aunque por supuesto, era un baile más que diferente de lo que las personas de allá fuera estarían haciendo, eso seguro.

— ¡Aah…! —Sanji tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando sintió que el miembro ajeno tocó un punto que no sabía que tenía y mucho menos que le hacía sentir así— Ahí…, Marimo, ahí…mmngh —por Dios que esa sensación jamás pensó podría sentirla, se sentía en el vivo paraíso y la razón le estaba abandonando por completo, reclinándose en el piso y solo cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para no golpearse con el piso ante las embestidas del otro.

—Joder… —gruñó Zoro al borde del placer. Su cuerpo se encendía a más no poder y salió del rubio para penetrarle con más fuerza, pero sin ser brusco; con la mano derecha le levantó una pierna y con la izquierda le sujetó del abdomen para pegarlo a la puerta cerrada del baño donde estaban, aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas, como si cambiaran de melodía musical.

Y de cierta forma aquellos gemidos, gruñidos, chapoteos y de más sonidos obscenos era la musa que los acompañaban en aquel acto sexual.

Ante la nueva posición, Zoro se dedicó a besar la espalda y cuello del rubio con deseo y fervor, dejándole una que otra mordida, así como chupetón en la blanca y suave piel ajena.  
Los gemidos de Sanji no cesaban en lo más mínimo y casi estaba arañando la puerta como si buscara sujetarse de algo ante la fuerza con que era embestido.

—Ya no…aguanto, Marimo, aaahh, más… —gimió Sanji entre jadeos un tanto desesperado y sintió como la febril mano ajena comenzó a masturbarle el miembro mientras que sintió la otra mano taparle la boca.

—Shh, nos pueden escuchar —le susurró Zoro de forma gutural por el placer inmenso que su cuerpo derrochaba y expresaba con las embestidas.

El cuerpo de los dos muchachos se estremeció con fuerza, enviándoles fuertes calambres a sus vientres hasta llegar a sus miembros. Entonces, el peliverde dio una estocada final.

— ¡Aaah, M-Marimo! —gimió Sanji llegando a un delicioso y perfecto orgasmo, cerrando sus paredes anales con fuerza.

—Oh, maldición… Argh… —jadeó Zoro ahora, al sentir como el interior del rubio parecía querer tragarle, apretándolo casi de manera dolorosa, pero más que deliciosa, llevándolo también a un orgasmo por demás exquisito, liberando su esencia en aquella cavidad.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban más que agitadas y Sanji descansaba sobre el cuerpo del peliverde, intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder, pensando que podría sentir culpa porque ni una semana había pasado desde que su relación con Violet terminó y ya acababa de intimar sexualmente con un aparente desconocido. Empero esa sensación nunca llegó, al contrario, el ambiente estaba bastante cálido y al parecer no solo en el tema físico.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —se atrevió Zoro a preguntar, mirando el rostro colorado del rubio, alzándolo con todo el cuidado para salir de él.

—Creo que…sí —suspiró Sanji, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban a causa del orgasmo anterior.

Su estado alcohólico estaba disminuyendo, lentamente, pero lo estaba haciendo, quizá debido a la gran acción física. _No me creo esto, no_, pensó el rubio con un ligero dolor de cabeza, intentando incorporarse.

—Anda, te ayudo —se ofreció Zoro con calma y sujetó al ajeno de la cintura, pero estaba tan atento a este que notó cuando su semen "vertido" en la cavidad ajena hace unos momentos, se le escurrió por los glúteos al rubio. Así que sonrojado, desvió la mirada a otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Sanji, pero al sentir como algo caliente le bajaba por las piernas, se sobresaltó— ¡Marimo mierdoso, te corriste dentro! —exclamó algo horrorizado, evitando el demostrar que le gustó el detalle.

— ¡Ya, lo siento, no pude controlarme! —se disculpó Zoro con la cara roja.

El rubio le miró atento y sintió como su corazón latió desbocado, bien por acto reflejo de lo que acababan de hacer. Entonces, se inclinó para agarrar un poco de papel y limpiarse como podía aquella zona de su anatomía con su rostro sonrojado como tomate, teniendo los dos la mirada desviada.

Finalmente, ambos chicos se acomodaron la ropa y se miraron nuevamente, siendo atacados por la vergüenza ausente cuando comenzaron toda la acción.

—Al menos dime tu nombre —fue Zoro quien rompió el silencio otra vez.

—Kuroashi Sanji —este le miró, dándose cuenta que el peliverde era uno de sus compañeros de Universidad y que por su estado de ebriedad no pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle antes—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Roronoa Zoro —respondió el muchacho y frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Espero no ser cómplice de una infidelidad ahora —añadió a su pesar.

Sanji le sonrió con ironía y negó.

—No tengo novia, ella me dejó por otro —por alguna razón, decir aquello no le costó tanto como pensó o tal vez tenía que ver con que se sentía en plena confianza con ese otro chico de cabello verde.

—Vaya, lo siento —Zoro se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

—He de suponer que tú tampoco tienes novia —objetó Sanji, enarcando una ceja—, porque yo no quiero ser la causa del sufrir de una señorita —advirtió.

—No tengo y no está en mí ser infiel, ¿sabes? —replicó Zoro con la mirada intensa en el rubio y suspiró después.

Sanji le dedicó una sonrisa corta mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y sin encenderlo se lo puso entre sus labios mientras que abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño de enfrente se abrió.  
Tanto Zoro como el rubio se quedaron pasmados al darse cuenta de la pareja que salía de ese baño, que no eran otros que el pelirrojo Kid y el pelinegro Law.

—Al parecer no somos los únicos que disfrutamos de la noche y el lugar, Eustass-ya —Law sonrió de manera cómplice y burlona al par de chicos frente suyo.

_¿En qué lío me acabo de meter?_ Pensaron Sanji y Zoro al mismo tiempo mientras trataban de salir del baño con el orgullo en alto, tratando de disimular sus sonrojados rostros.

Puede que los dos tuviesen el corazón roto y lastimado de diferente manera, pero si no fuera por eso y el alcohol, su vida no hubiese dado ese giro de trescientos sesenta grados esta noche y que los llevaría a algo mucho mejor de lo que aspiraban anteriormente. Aunque claro, aquello costaría, puesto el 'amor a primera vista' no funcionaba en ninguno.  
Sin embargo, las cosas siempre suceden por algo; nunca nadie se conoce por pura coincidencia y eso era algo que Zoro y Sanji descubrirían con el tiempo.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado (:__  
_Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios sobre que les pareció la historia (n_n)__  
_¡Un beso!_


End file.
